


I Don't Even Like Cats

by pumpkin-son (Castiels_bumblebee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'll see what happens, M/M, it was a great decision, maybe not, maybe others along the way - Freeform, noya adopts a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_bumblebee/pseuds/pumpkin-son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What... is that?"<br/>"This is Hideki! Isn't he precious?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Even Like Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie was the great beta for this and made it v nice because I have a problem with tense changes

Asahi had had a tiresome day at work and was looking forward to getting home. He wearily walked up to the door and fidgeted with his keys before finally finding the right one. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.   
“Noya, I’m home!” he shouted as he slipped off his shoes. When there was no response Asahi began to wander down the hall looking for him.  
“Noya, where are you? Are you here?” There was a hint of worry in his voice. Why wasn’t Noya home? Was he still in town? Did he get kidnapped while Asahi was out? He began to panic as these thoughts flooded his head. As he got closer to his room he heard the shrill sound of Noya’s laughter. Asahi was washed with a wave of relief. He turned the handle and opened the door, a look of shock on his face.  
Asahi stared at where Noya sat on the ground. Next to him was a small ball of black fur.   
“Asahi, you’re home!” Noya exclaimed. A smile spread across his face.   
“What… is that?” Asahi asked, obviously knowing the answer but refusing to believe it.  
“Oh, this is Hideki! Isn’t he precious?” Noya held a tiny kitten up to Asahi.  
“I thought you went out to get groceries! How did you end up with a cat?!”  
“Well, I did get groceries,” Noya explained. “But then I saw a sign advertising the animal shelter, and I just had to go.” Asahi rubbed his temples in frustration.   
“Yuu, we don’t need a cat. They’re needy, obnoxious assholes”. Noya whined,   
“But Asahiiii, look at how adorable he is.” He tossed one of Asahi’s hair ties and the kitten pounced on it excitedly. Asahi had to agree, the kitten was pretty cute. But he couldn’t let Noya know that. He gave him a stern look.   
“We’ll see how this goes.”   
Asahi woke up late the next day. Noya wasn’t next to him, so he assumed he had already left for the gym. Asahi didn’t have to work that day, so he took his time getting out of bed to make his coffee. He shifted his legs as he sat up and heard a soft squeak. He looked up to see what made the noise. Oh, right. He had a cat now. Asahi sighed and got out of bed, putting on a pair of slippers. He dragged his feet as he walked to the kitchen, the kitten trailing him. Asahi ignored the cat and made his coffee in silence. When it was done brewing he poured it in a mug and took it to the couch in the living room. He sat down on the soft cushions with a ploof. The kitten hopped up next to him, ignoring Asahi’s glare. It rubbed up against his elbow. Asahi refused to show any sign of affection towards the small creature. It pestered Asahi relentlessly for what seemed like hours (it had actually only been three minutes). Asahi took a sip of coffee, throwing a glance at the kitten. He hesitantly reached out and scratched it on the head. The kitten took this as an invitation to crawl into Asahi’s lap. To Asahi’s own surprise he didn’t mind that much.   
He had sat on the couch petting the kitten and nursing his coffee for about an hour when he heard the handle to the front door turn. Noya was already home. Asahi picked up the cat and threw him off the couch, making sure he looked completely innocent.   
“Hey Asahi, whatcha up to?” Noya asked loudly from the small entry way.   
“Oh… not much. Just reading…” He picked up the nearest magazine and squinted to read the title. “Gardening Weekly.” Noya twisted his face as he walked into the living room.   
“You actually read that?” he asked with slight disgust. “I thought those just ended up in our mailbox instead of the old lady’s next door.” Asahi struggled to find an answer, but was saved when Noya exclaimed,   
“Hideki!” He walked over to the kitten and picked him up. He sat down on the couch and snuggled the kitten against his face.   
“How can you not like such a precious baby, Asahi?” Kiyoko looked over at him and pouted.  
It had been about two weeks since Noya had brought home Hideki. Asahi tolerated the kitten because it seemed to make him happy. Secretly, Asahi kind of liked Hideki. But he wasn’t about to say that out loud. That would mean defeat.   
It was another day off of work for Asahi. He didn’t have any plans for the day, so he decided to just kick back and relax for the moment. He got out of bed and put on his new pair of slippers. Hideki had completely shredded his other ones the first week he was there. Asahi went about his weekend-ly routine, trudging to the kitchen with Hideki right on his heels. Asahi walked in circles as he waited for his coffee. Suddenly he felt something plop on top of his foot. He looked down and Hideki was pouncing on his slippers, gnawing on the bunny ears that stuck up.   
“Hey!” Asahi exclaimed, slightly amused. “What do you think you’re doin’, huh?” He tried shaking the kitten off his foot, but it clung on tight. He didn’t want to go through the trouble of buying a third pair of slippers, so he gently lifted Hideki off of his foot.   
Asahi had taken a nap after he had finished his coffee. When he woke up he went into his room to change out of his pajamas. As he got ready Asahi had a gut-feeling that something was different. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was not right. He sat on the edge of his bed to put on his shoes when it suddenly struck him. Hideki wasn’t under his feet!   
Maybe he had just fallen asleep while Asahi was napping. It was a logical answer, but Hideki was nowhere to be found in the house. There was always the possibility that he had escaped out the backdoor. Asahi went into the yard and began walking down the street to see if he could find Hideki. After searching for about thirty minutes, Asahi decided that he had officially lost Hideki. And there was only one solution. He must get another cat.   
Asahi had searched everywhere for a cat that looked identical to Hideki. He had finally found a similar one on the other side of town. He brought it home and set it on the couch, hoping that Noya wouldn’t notice that this was not his cat. A wave of guilt washed over him as he watched it roll around.   
Noya arrived home several hours later, slightly exhausted from the walk home. Hee fell on to the couch with his arms splayed.   
“Hey, Asahi. How have you been?” Noya asked.   
“Not bad.” Asahi shrugged his shoulders. Actually, he was the most stressed person alive at the moment. The new Hideki hopped onto the couch, and Asahi held his breath as Noya picked him up. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms like a baby. Asahi let out the breath he was holding as Noya began to play with the cat. He had pulled it off. 

The two had dinner and cleaned up in peace. After washing the dishes they moved to the living room to watch their favorite show. Noya found his spot on the couch and Asahi sat down next to him. New Hideki was nestled in between Noya and the couch. They sat in silence for a while. Asahi turned to say something witty to Noya when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked behind the couch in horror as a little black cat trotted out of his room and headed towards the couch.   
“What’s wrong?” Noya asked, worriedly. Asahi looked at him and stammered,   
“U-u-uh….” Before he could actually say something, Real Hideki jumped in Noya’s lap and nuzzled his chin.   
“The heck is this?” Noya asked. He gestured with both hands at the kitten walking across him.   
“I… may or may not have lost Hideki.” This was more of a question than a statement.   
“You lost my cat?” A grin spread across Noya’s face. His shoulders began to shake as he laughed, both cats leaping off of the couch.   
“I’m so sorry. I tried really hard to find him, but replaced him instea- What are we going to do with this cat?” Asahi had just realized the situation he was in. He didn’t need this cat anymore. What was going to happen?   
“We’re going to keep it, duh! We can call him Yuri!” Asahi groaned and ran a hand down his face.   
“Do we really have to, Yuu? I don’t even like cats.”   
“Of course we have to! We can’t just take it back now. That would be mean!” Noya was obviously set on this and Asahi wasn’t going to argue with him.   
“Fine,” he groaned, “but they’re sleeping on your side of the bed.” Noya giggled with joy. This was just what Asahi needed in his life. Two cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be more soon, I'm just trying to get things out there before I decide not to.


End file.
